Glitch
by Autobotschic
Summary: A story about Smelter and Glitch-the Cybertronian Dragon best friends-and their fight for survival on the new planet they land on when they are forced to leave Cybertron forever,they land on a planet called, Earth. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I decided to focus on one of my OC's who hardly ever get in the spotlight, take a guess... It's Glitch, the silver Autobot dragon. So, here's the story attempt... Be prepared. ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOo

( Cybertron, a long time ago)

The rubble of what used to be the great planet of Cybertron shone black the dim light of one of Cybertron's two moons. A large red body of one of the very few Cybertronian dragons left in existence -along with myself- slunk over to my side, and snarled deeply.

" There's nothing left on this barren planet, Glitch," Smelter snarled, tucking his wings in, and studying me.I dipped my head in agreement.

"We should leave then Smelter, there is nothing left for us here but broken and bloody memories of what use to be this once peaceful planet ."

Smelter looked up in the dark sky, where a shooting star flashed brightly, a signal of hope. Smelter dipped his head in agreement.

" Let us go then," Smelter rumbled. We spread our wings, took off, and soon left Cybertron in our wake, never to see our home again.

( Present day, Sahara Desert, Africa)

I arched my neck and lifted my head, trying to see through the wall of sand in front of me.

" Such an odd planet we landed on, not another Cybetronian in sight," Smelter's deep voice came from my side and rose above the howling wind.

I snorted and look at my best friend, half buried in the sand mound. I shook my wings, clearing some of the sand off my body, then nodded in agreement, and snaked my head forward, the sandstorm seemed to be clearing. " I think the worst of it is over."

Smelter snorted, sending a sand wave off his ridged head. " 'Bout time."

I shook the rest of the sand off my body and stood up, hit by a sudden burst of wind. " The wind's strong enough and clear enough," I growled.

Smelter's jade eyes looked into my bright blue ones, and nodded. He stood up and shook the sand from his body. I unfurled my leathery silver wings, and tested the gust that was coming towards us.

" Now."

We both snapped open our wings and pumped quickly, shooting above the ground faster then a Ion cannon blast. I leveled myself out, and flapped gently. Smelter drifted to my side quickly, and we set off yet again, this time towards the large blue island peacefully sitting in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I have totally neglected all my books for some time now. Sorry 'bout that. I've had a really... tough few weeks you can say.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I landed steadily on the grainy sand stuff, while Smelter dive-bombed towards the part of the land that was blue. He stuck his legs out at the last minute, and crashed right through the blue ground that broke under his contact. I blinked in surprise. I knew Smelter was made for pure strength and force, while I was built for agility and cunning, but was he really that strong to break the ground completely?

I dipped my head and gently touched the blue ground with my snout, and it broke immediately. I arched my head back quickly and snorted, spraying the stuff out of my nostrils. Smelter's head popped out of the blue stuff about ten feet form where I was standing.

" I don't know what this is, but I feel completely weight-less!" he chortled, gliding through the blue stuff towards me. I dipped a claw in the blue stuff again.

" I believe I once heard a fellow Cybertronian talking about this," I rumbled, completely submerging my foot in the blue stuff.

" And it's called?"

" Di-hydrogen monoxide . Which translates to water," I snorted, placing my other foot in. Smelter dived into the water and surfaced again.

" I like this... water," he snorted, slithering through the hydrogen oxide.

I snorted, and jumped into the water. I instantly went under, and I couldn't breathe. I kicked and thrashed out, and I moved forward. I kicked again, and moved forward. I then started kicking in a rhythmic fashion, and quickly surfaced.

Smelter was waiting for me at the top. " Not bad," he growled, grinning.

I ducked my head under, and breathed in, water filling my mouth. I brought my head up to the surface again, and spit it at full force towards Smelter.

" Hey!" he roared, ducking under the water to avoid my second blast.

I purred, gliding back towards land. I hopped up on the land and laid down, curling my tail around my feet, and slightly unfurling my wings.

Smelter rose up out of the water and trotted to my side, sitting down. " I like this new planet, Glitch," he purred, looking up at the blue sky.

" It's so peaceful, unlike Cybertron was in it's dark days," I rumbled, laying my head on my out-stretched limbs. Smelter shot me a pained look, and then looked back up in the sky.

Suddenly, a roaring boomed over top of us. My head shot up to see Cybertronian-like jets circling overhead.

"Smelter," I hissed.

" We have to go. Now!" Smelter roared, and we both took off, but were quickly pinned down to the ground by a large net. Six Cybertronians surrounded us, and jeered jauntily.

I growled, and sharpened my claws on the sand, preparing for battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I have totally neglected all my books for some time now. Sorry 'bout that. Had a lot of testing in school, and other stuff.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I wiggled my nose under the rope, and Smelter also tried.

" What are there Cybertronians?" one of the jets growled.

" I believe they're an old race of Cybertronian, Dragons, I believe they were called," the one jet pondered, rubbing his chin.

" Thats exactly what we are, retrorat!" Smelter roared, slashing at the net and breaking free. We both sprang up, startling the jets.

" Sky Warp! Get the red one!" the silver jet snarled, unleashing a null ray blast.

" Yes, Starscream!" the black and purple one snarled, lunging at Smelter.

" Thundercracker! Ramjet! The silver one!" Starscream yelled, helping Sky Warp trying to tackle Smelter to the ground.

They came towards me, and I snarled and reared up, blasting them with flame. They stumbled back, and I took my chance and leaped forward, pinning Ramjet to the ground. Thundercracker drove his sword in my hip, and I snarled and slashed at him. Ramjet kicked up, making me stumble back some. I snarled, and flared out my wings, making myself look twice as big. They hesitated for a second, and I pelted them with fireballs.

Smelter snarled, and I whipped my head around, spotting him pinned. I leaped towards him, Thundercracker took aim, and a blast hit my side. I snarled and hit the ground, feeling the energon drip down my leg. I stumbled up, and was hit down again.

I blindly lashed out, striking someone.

" Glitch!" Smelter roared, his cries getting more distanced every time.

"Smelter!" I growled, and then my world collasped and turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

I need to get in the habbit of writing more now...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I came to slowly, wearily, my surroundings slowly becoming clear. I carefully lifted my throbbing head, looking around at the bleak, sandy desert. Where was I? Where was Smelter? I looked around, spying a piece of red armor, Smelter's armor. then it hit me like the Cybertronian frieght train. We had left Cybertron, came upon this planet. We had been attacked by Decepticons, Smelter had been taken, I had been downed. I stumbled to my feet, roaring out in pain as my side protested against the movement. I looked around, for help, fo safety, for anything that could save me. Nothing but sand, the wind, and me.

I stood still, steadying myself out. I gently pushed my weakened wings out to my side, testing them to see if they were wounded in any way. Operational, but sore. I tucked them back into my side, and started my journey acorss the vast sea of sand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I stood atop a sand dune, the wind blasting my face. Below me was a large sea, grass growing in sparse chunks around the shore line. I tested my wings again, the soreness and pain gone. My side had healed on my week long trek, and I was now ready for sustained flight. I flapped, and leaped upward, slowly speeding upwad. My shoulders groaned in protest, but stopped once I leveled out and started to soar. I flew away, gliding over the ocean. After what seemed like only a hour or so, the sea gave way to furtile land, mountains spottable in the distance. I soared onward towards the mountains, they could offer me shelter for the time being.

I landed on a rocky outcrop, looking around. Little spinal based organisms ran below me, leaping from rock to rock, bleating at the sight of me. I laid down, watching them for some times. A sleek white cat prowled pass me, and it reminded me of Ravage, the Decepticon panther.

I laid my head down on my outstretched legs, and oflined my optics, getting some much needed recharge. Memories and dreams filled my processor as I recharged, old memories of Cybertron, a dream of Smelter being killed, and a odd vision of fields of golden wheat dancing in the wind, me satanding in the middle of them, and black and white shapes prowling towards me.

OoOoOoOOoOo

Short chapter, I know I know. I'm working on getting some motivation back...


	5. Chapter 5

I need to get in the habbit of writing more now...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I awoke some time later, the snow blasting into the cracks between my armor plating. I yawned, and lifted my head to look around. I stood up, shaking myself free of the biting cold snow. I craned my head, looking around for any shelter. Nothing. It seemed as if the entire planet was trying to kill me. I spread my wings, and took to the sky again. I flew onward, away from the snow capped mountains.

OoOoOoOOoOo

I found myself flying over a large field of flowers, and snorted, the pollen attacking my senses. I continued on for another few miles, then saw something diving at me. I instinctively back flapped, and found myself almost crushed by something large and red with a purple symbol on it. Another Decepticon.

I dived at it, fangs bared. It roared, and powered towards me. I tucked in my wings, diving even faster. I collided with it, and immediately started clawing. the thing snarled, and slashed at me. I shot my head forward, catching the leg in my mouth. The talons clawed at my face, and I noticed something odd about the leg.

I let go of it, and looked at the creature, still fighting it while doing so. I couldn't believe my optics. "Smelter!" I rumbled, pushing away from him and gently floating a few feet away.

Smelter growled, bright blue Energon dripping from his mouth, his shoulders tight and bulky, his blood red optics tracking my every movement, the new scars that littered his frame, the Decepticon symbol shinning in the sunlight on his left shoulder. " Glitch," he snarled. I back flapped a few more feet, this monster wasn't Smelter.

I looked at my own shoulder, a gash on it. He had... hurt me? My best friend had tried to kill me! Smelter growled, moving towards me.

"Smelter! What happened to you?" I snorted, back flapping again. Smelter smiled, but not his usual caring smile. This smile was thirsty for my Energon.

" I have a side now, Glitch. Come join us in the fight to end all pathetic life forms," Smelter growled. " Join the Decepticons."

I shook my head. "No, this isn't right Smelter. On Cybertron-"

" Cybertron is lost!" Smelter roared.

"No, it can't-"

" It is Glitch! Wake up and live in reality! The accursed Autobots! They cost us our home planet!"

I shook my head. " NO! It's not possible! It was the Decepticons who drained Cybertron of life!"

Smelter's optics flashed with rage. " All who do not join our cause, must be terminated."

My optics narrowed, and flashed brightly. " You want me to join your cause, or you'll kill your own best friend."

Smelter's optics flashed contently, a smirk forming on his muzzle. "Precisely. The Decepticons do not have 'best friends,' Glitch. They only have enemies, and ones who could be trusted."

My optics narrowed even more, and flashed a bright blue. " Then, the tyranny of the Decepticons ends here. I will not allow them to poison any more minds like they did to yours."

Smelter's smirk disappeared, and his optics flashed with rage. "You will regret this, Glitch."

I smirked. "I will regret nothing."

I flapped, and put on a burst of speed, flying right into Smelter and causing the two of us to spiral down towards the ground, interlocked in the fight for freedom, and for slavery.  
>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO<p>

Woo! Cliff hanger ending. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
